Given the demand for increasingly higher resolution and larger screen size display technology, legacy image content may be upscaled by increasingly larger scaling factors. Furthermore, image content to be upscaled may not only include natural imagery but may more often include computer graphics and synthetic imagery. This computer-generated image content can be degraded and artifacts can be introduced when this content is upscaled using image processing techniques typically used for upscaling natural imagery. Moreover, existing image processing techniques used to upscale image content by a large scaling factor and output high quality content can be computationally intensive and may not be suitable for real-time and hardware implementations.